


Wings

by lowlaif



Series: Domestic Androids and their pet Detectives. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: Connor doesn't understand advertisements.





	Wings

“Hey, Connor! Saddle up, we’ve got a homicide down in the 14th and I wanna get there before all of these annoying dimwits drive home from work and block the streets. One of my friends is involved, so I’d figured a million-dollar forensic lab on two legs would _what the fuck are you doing_?”

Actually, that question wasn’t quite right, because it was plainly obvious what the fuck Connor was doing currently. The android was watching TV, and that wouldn’t be something out of the ordinary by itself, if it weren’t for the fact that he had his head tilted to the side and face practically pressed against the screen, staring with a frown and brightly yellow blinking LED, whose color had cut through the dim lighting of the living room, causing Hank to halt not only his movements, but also his words.

Connor turned his head to face his partner and offered an utterly confused facial expression, completed with Sumo sitting right next to him, wagging his tail and greeting his owner with an easily interpretable, also kind of clueless sneeze.

“This statement is simply untenable, Lieutenant.”, the RK800 model stated in a somewhat accusing, but mostly perplexed way. “Why are humans allowed to lie so blatantly on television? Somebody should notify the concerned authorities about this. Somebody should already **have** notified the concerned authorities about this.”

The Saint Bernard by his side barked as if in agreement to that statement, although it was plainly obvious he had gotten about as much meaning in Connors rant as his owner. Hank slowly breathed out and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to start yelling yet again without even exactly being aware of what the hell was going on.

“Did you hit your head or something?”

Connor tilted his _head_ again, this time standing straight and absent-mindedly petting the furball that was pressing up against his legs in adoration.

“I can assure you my processing unit is unscathed. I self-check regularly. But how did you come to this inquiry?”

Hank decided to just roll with it.

“Ok, whatever. Go on. Tell me what got your knickers in such a twist, so we can finally leave.”

Connor obediently raised an arm and accusingly pointed at an advert that was being shown on the overpriced display Lieutenant Anderson had bought some months prior, leaving his partner with no choice but to watch the clip causing this ridiculous amount holdback in its entirety. It seemed like Connor had gone through the trouble of recording the video sequence, because one especially cheesy slogan repeated itself time after time after time after time, getting more hysterical with every single repetition.

Although one of his oldest friends was currently a suspect of murder, although he was fucking tired and although he definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this bullshit (but most of all despite himself), Hank burst out laughing. He didn’t manage to stop until there were tears in his eyes and Connor had started to carefully pat his back, clearly overwhelmed with the way this situation was developing.

“Are you all right, Lieutenant?”

After that one exchange - about where to stick his instructions - when they first met, Hank had been aware that Connor was prone to taking things far too literally, but this was just too much to handle. It was pretty bad already. But the Rk800 somehow managed to make things worse.

“Not a single entry in my database suggests that the human body is able to grow wings after drinking any kind of beverage, so the advertisement must be deceitful. Or am I lacking information here?”

Hank was almost pissing himself, while his pet dog and resident android were watching him with very mixed emotions, seldomly seeing the old man this gleeful. It took a good minute for him to get a hold of himself, but he kept chuckling quietly, while throwing an arm around Connor and dragging him to the front door.

“What triggered your amusement, Lieutenant?”, asked the Rk800 cautiously, his LED shining in its usual shade of blue again. A small smile was tugging at his lips too, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Sumo was sitting in the background, still wagging his tail like the lovable idiot he was and for the first time in a very long year

_Hank felt at home._

“Never mind, let’s just go.”


End file.
